The Girl Who Cuts Monsters
is the second episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary The resemblance between Ultraman Geed and Belial has the public afraid of their new protector, making Riku question whether or not to use his new powers. Meanwhile, a mysterious woman with a sword is hot on the trail of marauding aliens. Plot At the shelter, Eri tries to help Haruo by lighting up the fire, which caught the attention of other refugees. The swordswoman overheard this but was too late to reach Eri as she and her family were kicked out from the shelter. While gazing over the destruction, she remembers it as the same thing happened from six years prior. Geed’s appearance gains mix receptions from other civilians (particularly for his resemblance to Ultraman Belial) and in turn Riku decided to not transforming ever since. Not long after, he gets a call from his employer and went to his current shelter (his grandfather’s warehouse) after sensing something off. Eri’s mother recalled that it all started since her hand emits a strange heat (the same reason that her ice cream melted) and all of the sudden, a masked man stunned them and approaches Eri. The man revealed to be an alien Dada as he kidnapped her and runs from the swordswoman. Riku catches the alien by coincidence and together with the swordswoman they defeated him and free Eri. As Dada runs hides in a nearby warehouse, the mysterious man from before appears and tell Dada to not interfere with his plan, considering how Little Stars cannot be extracted unless their hosts wish for Ultra Warriors. After killing Dada in retaliation and seeing Eri being guarded, the man in black took this opportunity to transform into Skull Gomora. The swordswoman confirms that Eri hosted the Little Star, making her a target to monsters and aliens. She as well introduced her name as Laiha Toba, who has been hunting a monster that can turn into human. Skull Gomora appeared once more as she confirmed it as the same monster she hunted and tries to bring Eri to safety. Still shaken by the public’s negative opinion, Riku finally transforms into Ultraman Geed without knowing his actions being watched by Laiha. The Ultraman tries to hold the monster from reaching Eri and destroying it to pieces after launching Wrecking Burst at point blank. Eri’s prayer caused her Little Star to exit her body and claimed by Riku as the capsule of Ultraman Leo. Although defeated, the man in black was satisfied enough since everything went to his plan, while hinting that only five Ultra Capsules left to be harvested. After safely de-transforming, Laiha caught his partner Pega off-guarded just to deliver her gratitude. Riku in turn offers her a shelter in the underground base in exchange for information as RE.M.’s data on Little Star was locked by Belial beforehand. With the Little Star from Eri disappeared, she was able to continue her normal life again. Pega salvaged the Nebula House sign from Riku’s destroyed home and rename the base after the former. While he run on an errand from his employer, Riku bumps into a famous novelist named Kei Fukuide and obtain his signature while blissfully unaware of the man being the mastermind of Skull Gomora. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules! * Riser: Ultraman Belial! * RE.M.: Ultraman Belial. Height: 55 meters. Weight: 60,000 tons. The Ultraman who was banished from the Land of Light after turning to evil. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Red King! * RE.M.: The Skull Monster, Red King. Height: 45 meters. Weight: 20,000 tons. A very aggressive monster with exceptional physical strength. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster: *Professor: *Man: * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Pega: *Skull Gomora: *Dada: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive Kaiju/Seijin *Skull Gomora *Dada *Alien Pegassa Pega Trivia *Comparing the Title card from episode 1 with this one, they are same title card, only reversed, but instead of an Ultra, it's a Kaiju. *The way Dada was kicked and lands is a clear reference when he first appeared in Ultraman, as he does the same pose when he is knocked down by Laiha. *Alongside Kei's books, on the same display there is a magazine entitled Woo and on the wall there is a advert for the magazine Astra. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "The Strength of Laila's Sword", where the Laila was a typo that should be written as "Laiha". id:Gadis yang Memotong Monster Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes